warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Dragon Tribe/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a member of the Dark Dragon Tribe. In the Dark Mountains.... "Leave me alone!" growled Skyler to Petunia.Silverstar 17:04, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Petunia turned to face Felicity. "Let's escape! If we make it to the tribe we will be safe!" she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Vilen stepped forward. "Count me in." he growled.Silverstar 17:08, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Felicity blinked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:15, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Lets go!" she said. She flew off the cliff and headed south. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:16, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Vilen followed.Silverstar 17:16, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Felicity flew with them. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:18, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Gilsor screeched, and pinned down Petunia. He put a chain on her that was still in thte cave wall. He did the same to the other two. Skyler leaped onto Gilsor's back, snarling and ripping up his scales.Silverstar 17:23, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Petunia broke the chains and dashed off. She made it to the tribes territory. (RP CONTINUED IN SFT RP) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:24, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Vilen dashed after her. Gilsor snarled, and pulled of Skyler, landinga blow on her side.Silverstar 17:27, August 15, 2012 (UTC) (Emi was found as an egg and was decided to be a Dark Dragon member, not a servant. She just hatched) I looked around the new landscape. I had no idea where I was. Prickle! 21:04, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Sappho just watched the fight. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:10, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I cried out for somebody. Prickle! 21:14, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Sappho saw the dragon hatchling. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:15, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I saw a dragon. "Hello?" Prickle! 21:20, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Go find you parents, kid," hissed Sappho as she flew off. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:22, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know... what? Wait, will you.... I don't have any!" She shouted after the dragon. Prickle! 21:25, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Sappho sighed and took the dragon into a random den. The she-dragon, Aurora, was inside. Sappho droped the hatchling off and flew away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:28, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Hello!" Emi said to the new dragon. "I'm Emi." Prickle! 21:35, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Um, hi," she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Where am I?" Emi asked. Prickle! 21:38, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "The dark dragon tribe," she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:40, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Ooo. What's the dark dragon tribe. It sounds cool!" Emi said. (Emi isn't a stealing pirate.... yet. She's just cute and curious) Prickle! 21:43, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "It's not cool at all..." she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:44, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "You are apart of the Dark Dragon tribe. If you think it's not cool, then why not leave. What is the DDT anyway?" Emi spilled out all her thoughts. Prickle! 21:48, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Other dragons don't like dark dragons," she replied. "and we are a band of theives to sum it up." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:50, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Cool," Emi mumbled. Thieves? Was it fun ti be a thieve? Prickle! 21:52, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "No," she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:54, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Emi sighed. "Where can I sleep? What can I eat?" Prickle! 21:59, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yeah, here," she tossed him a mouse. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:01, August 15, 2012 (UTC) (*her) "Thanks!" Emi replied cheerfully and gobbled it up. Prickle! 22:04, August 15, 2012 (UTC) (Right!) "Yeah, you're welcome," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:09, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Can I meet the other dragons?" Emi asked. "What's your name?" Prickle! 22:15, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "I'm Aurora," she replied. "And O.K." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:18, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Yay!" Emi yelped. "So what do thieves do?" Emi asked hopping around and sniffing around Aurora. Prickle! 22:24, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "We steal stuff," she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:32, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Thorn looked around, bored. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:16, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Aurora heard the queen of her tribe scream in pain. She was found dead by servant a few moments later..... http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:15, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Aphrodisia wasn't sure how to react. She was taken by dragons to here... [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 03:08, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Aurora heard the scream. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:15, October 19, 2012 (UTC) "What's going on"Asked Sirrush Indigostar (talk) 21:47, October 23, 2012 (UTC) (You don't have a dragon here, please add them) Gilsor snorted, never liking the Queen. (Typical Gilsor...XD) Skyler fluttered over to Thorn. "Wanna train?" she asked, eyes bright.Silverstar 21:54, October 23, 2012 (UTC) What's happening? asked Sirrush "The queen died," replied Aurora. Icewish 01:35, October 25, 2012 (UTC) NO! Yelled Sirrush Indigostar (talk) 01:36, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Gilsor barried his mate.Silverstar 01:36, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Auora didn't reply. "What planet are you from where you actually like the queen?" she asked. Icewish 01:37, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "I'm barrying her because her body will attract mice that wil eat our prey if i don't barry her!" snorted Gilsor.Silverstar 01:39, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "No, not you. Him," said Aurora pionting to Sirrush. Icewish 01:40, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! Sirrush Replied Indigostar (talk) 01:41, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Son! Bestore SaidIndigostar (talk) 01:45, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Gilsor snorted, and bounded away, his muscles rippling. Skyler sighed, her scales shining.Silverstar01:43, October 25, 2012 (UTC) sirrush ran off Indigostar (talk) 01:45, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Skyler sighed, her feathered wings folded in. Still a horrible flyer, so she prefered to walk. She layed down, bored.Silverstar 01:47, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "You should ahve left while you had the chance..." said Auora to Skyler. Icewish 02:03, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Emi tried to jump and fly. She fell like a rock to the ground. "Aurora?" She squeaked when she heard noises. Prickle! 13:53, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Aurora ran over to Emi. "What happened?" she asked. Icewish ♥ 16:07, December 29, 2012 (UTC) "I just heard a sound, that's all," Emi murmured. Prickle! 21:29, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Auruora nodded. Icewish ♥ 23:24, December 31, 2012 (UTC) "Can I meet the other members now?" Emi asked. Prickle! 03:34, January 5, 2013 (UTC) She shook her head. Icewish ♥ 15:47, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan